


The wolf of the apocalypse

by 786



Category: Daybreak (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Jon Snow, Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, Dark Jon Snow, Depression, F/M, Humor, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Recovery, Sansa Stark Bashing, That doesn't mean she's a better person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/786/pseuds/786
Summary: Jon was very young when the Prince Aemon Targaryen , the son of his Aunt Lyanna and King Rhaegar was born ... and he was very young when Aemon was killed and he wasn't .He has been blamed and hated by his father for things out of his control , he has been abused by the same man with no intervention or even help from anyone else . Ignored and bullied by siblings , beaten by the man who was supposed to care for him and hated by nearly everyone , he thought there was none to love him ... Well he didn't count his ancestors who sent him to a place where he could have ' fun ' and make friends .
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon snow / Sam Dean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The wolf of the apocalypse

Cast

Hero Fiennes Tiffin as Jon Snow

The rest of the GOT cast as themselves

The rest of the Daybreak cast as themselves


End file.
